


Unsteady

by BuckysBabe



Series: Trying to make sense of it all (with you by my side) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Night Terrors, Nightmare, Songfic, accidental violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysBabe/pseuds/BuckysBabe
Summary: Another night, another nightmare....





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after sebbytrash on tumblr posted about this amazing song (x ambassadors - unsteady). its the first original thing i’ve written in just over 2 years and im so so happy with it. i realise that its not much, and that its very short but its a start and i hope my muse never leaves me again after this lmao anyway enjoy!

_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

It had been another night. Another nightmare. You thought you'd been making progress with him so tonight you'd decided to try something different. Instead of letting him ride it out and then picking up the pieces after he'd calmed down you'd decided to try and pull him out of it. To stop him from drowning in the depths of his own mind.

Except his mind wasn't really his own and you hadn't considered that.

He'd lashed out at you in a haze, not fully in control of his own actions. You flew halfway across the room before your shoulder had hit the wall and stopped your flight.

_I'm alone_  
_'Cause this house don't feel like home_

You felt so small, so helpless as you stared at the only good thing you'd ever had in your life curled into a tiny ball despite his size. He quivered and trembled with the pain racking through his body. His broad shoulders shook with each and every sob that escaped him. Minutes passed before you mustered up the strength to crawl forward and across the small room. Towards him.

_I know you're trying_  
_To fight when you feel like flying_

Gingerly, you held out a clammy hand and ran it through his hair despite the aching pain in your shoulder; like you'd done a thousand times before. To comfort him. And despite himself he unconsciously leaned into your touch, pulling a small smile from you.

You continued to shuffle closer to him, so close that you eventually ended up with his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, his head resting in the crook of your shoulder. Still quivering and trembling. Still crying.

 _Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I'm a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

The night passed like that, with you holding onto him. Grounding him.


End file.
